


Disobey

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [21]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: You have a stubborn streak, regardless of the situation.





	Disobey

“Damn it, (Y/N)!” Roman races into the room, his hands immediately on your hips as he assists you down the small step ladder, “I thought I made myself clear!” 

You try swatting his hands away the second your feet are on the floor, “I want to get the border up.”

He moves you over to the brand new rocking chair, “At almost nine months pregnant?”

Narrowing your eyes at him, you try not to laugh as you proclaim, “You are my child’s daddy, not mine!”

“Oh, is that, right? Someone needs a reminder, huh?”


End file.
